fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Corrin
The Avatar (マイユニット, Mai yunitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Corrin (カムイ, Kamui in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and the leading main protagonist of the game. Their name and appearance are customizable by the player. The male Avatar is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki while the female Avatar is voiced by Satomi Sato in Japanese. In the English Version, the male Avatar's voice options are voiced by Cam Clarke and Yuri Lowenthal, while the female Avatar's voice options are voiced by Marcella Lentz-Pope and Stephanie Lemelin. Profile The Avatar was born to the Hoshido royal family as the third eldest child of five. They were kidnapped as a young child and raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Nohr. The Avatar in Fates has the unprecedented ability to transform into a dragon, since their birth father was the discarded heart of the dragon given a human form, as not only can they transform, but also have pointed ears, a similar trait to Manakete from past games of the series. They only gain the ability to transform after Chapter 5. As a member of royalty, the Avatar wields the power of Dragon's Vein, allowing them to alter the terrain of a map. Later, the legendary blade Yato chooses them as its wielder. A great war looms over Hoshido and Nohr and soon the two kingdoms meet on the battlefield. The Avatar must choose to side with a kingdom and help with their respective causes or be neutral in an attempt to combat a larger threat by joining the two kingdoms together. The Avatar has the services of Silas, Gunter, and Kaze as well as both Felicia and Jakob, though their recruitment order is dependent upon the Avatar's gender. They will follow the Avatar regardless of the route they choose. If the Avatar achieves an S-Support with any opposite gendered character, they will have a child named Kana, whose gender is the opposite of the Avatar's. The Male Avatar can also be the father of Shigure, while the Female Avatar can be the mother to all of the children characters aside from Shigure. In the S-Supports with the Hoshidan siblings, it is revealed that while Mikoto is their mother, Sumeragi is not their father nor are any of the Hoshido siblings their real blood relatated siblings, but are instead their step-siblings. The Avatar would otherwise, never learn this fact during the story, but will not learn anything about their birth father in the S-Supports. None of the Hoshidan siblings knew of this as well, except for Ryoma, they will only learn about this in their S-Supports with the Avatar, when Mikoto gave them a letter that they are only allow to open when they are in love with the Avatar, which reveals this fact and the records of the premonition of the romance between the two when the Avatar first returned to Hoshido. Ryoma, however, knew of their true relation since the beginning, and was sworn to secrecy, would never reveal this outside his S-Support. All routes The child was born to Mikoto and was of Vallite descent. Soon after, Mikoto left Valla to marry the Hoshidan king, Sumeragi, and the child was accepted into the Hoshidan royal family. At a young age, they traveled with Sumeragi in hopes of a parley between Hoshido and Nohr, at the suggestion of Garon. However, Garon laid a trap and killed Sumeragi, then abducted them, making them his child. Since then, they were locked in the northern castle, not allowed to leave it. They receive a premonition in their sleep on the events that transpire later on. Before the dream can be finished however, Felicia and Flora wake them up. They explain the dream to them, as well as Jakob, Gunter & Lilith. Afterward, Gunter reminds them to meet Xander and his other siblings, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. Xander, concerned for them and their life style, challenges them to battle in hopes of getting them to best him. They eventually do so, and are granted freedom from the castle. Shortly after being freed, they meet with Garon and are given the Ganglari as a gift. They are then ordered to kill a small group of Hoshidan prisoners, including Rinkah and Kaze. Upon defeating them, they spare the Hoshidan prisoners while Leo and Xander play along with one another's plan and help them release the two prisoners. The next day, the Avatar asks Garon for his forgiveness and the King gives them their first mission. Xander worries about the man that Garon chose to go with them, stating that he was a convict that Xander had put in prison years ago and was not to be trusted. As the Avatar crossed the bridge over the Bottomless Canyon, they come face to face with Hoshidan soldiers to which Hans instigates a battle. After defeating the Hoshidans, they get surrounded by more Hoshidans and are forced to flee. Hans turns his back on them and knocks Gunter of the bridge, plunging to his death. In a fit of rage, they turn their arm into a dragon hand, before attacking Hans, who promptly runs away. Ganglari then works on its own and pulls the Avatar into the Bottomless Canyon to die before Lilith appears, turning into a dragon to save them. After being struck by lightning, she asks the divine dragons to open a portal to the Astral Realm, in order to protect them. They then return back to their world from the Astral Realm, only to be captured by Rinkah. Kaze appears and brings them back to Hoshido where they meet their mother and siblings. However, due to their earlier childhood memories being nothing more than a deep fog, they feel no connection to their family. A soldier then appears and informs the Avatar's eldest brother, Ryoma, that their sisters, Hinoka & Sakura, are in danger. Ryoma then takes the Avatar to save them. After saving the siblings, they return back to the Hoshidan capital and Mikoto shows them their room. They then decide to walk around the capital to clear their thoughts. During this time, they meet with Azura and find out she was a former Nohrian Princess who was captured by Hoshido as a hostage, In hopes of trading her back for the Avatar. Nohr decided to keep the Avatar, & Mikoto ordered everyone to treat her as a Hoshidan Princess. After a few days of rest in the capital, the Avatar to take a walk around the capital once more before a ceremony begins. At this ceremony, an invisible man in a cloak (Secretly Sumeragi) walks in front of the crowd and pulls the Avatar's Ganglari from its scabbard, plunging it into the ground and causing an explosion that destroyed many buildings and killed many people. The hooded man then controls and directs metal shards to Avatar, trying to kill them only to have Mikoto sacrifice herself to save the Avatar by using her body as a shield . The Avatar rages at Mikoto's death and transforms into a Feral Dragon. After the battle, they continue to rampage and Azura sings her song which calms them long enough to transform back into their human form. Memories of their past then flood into their mind and they remember how Garon killed their late father. Takumi then accuses the Avatar as a cause of all their problems because of Mikto's death. The Avatar, along with their Hoshidan siblings, then find out that Yato, a sacred blade, was hidden in the statue in the middle of the plaza, which was damaged by the explosion. It thenflies to Avatar's hand, supposedly choosing the Avatar as it's wielder and a hero. Azura then gives them a Dragonstone which allows them to transform into their dragon form while still having self-control, and allows them to do it whenever they please. Nohr then decides to attack against Hoshido and the Avatar's dream becomes a reality. The eight siblings that they grew to love force them to make a decision. Ryoma asks for their help against Nohr while Xander asks for them to return to Nohr in hopes that Garon would forgive them once again. The player, as the Avatar, then have to make a choice: side with Hoshido (starting the Birthright branch of fate), side with Nohr (starting the Conquest branch of fate), or side with neither (starting the Revelations branch of fate). Birthright The Avatar decides to fight for Hoshido, refusing to follow the man who orchestrated the death of their own mother. Despite Xander's plea to have them return home to Nohr, the Avatar refuses and thus Xander resolves himself into attacking the Avatar and dragging them back to Nohr. After nearly succeeding, Ryoma steps in and the Hoshido army manages to repel the Nohrian forces. They are then labeled a traitor by Nohr. Throughout the initial part of the story, the Avatar gathers the best of the Hoshidan forces and find Ryoma and Takumi who went missing. Eventually Takumi returns to the army, but is possessed by a dark magic. Thanks to Azura the spell is lifted and the Hoshidan army decides to invade Nohr as it would be the best chance to end the war. Arriving in Nohr, they wind up in Cyrkensia, a port town where, at a local Opera House, King Garon was going to watch a performance. As luck would have it, the star of the show Layla wanted to visit her mother and Azura comes up with the idea to masquerade as her using Zola's magic. In the Opera House, Azura sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone, causing great discomfort in Garon, but King Garon summons his forces, knowing that Hoshidan army were in the building. Forced to flee, the Hoshidan army makes it outside but Azura collapses from exhaustion. The Avatar expresses concern, but Azura brushes them off and they continue to escape. At the outskirts of town, the Avatar encounters Camilla who wants to drag the Avatar back to the castle, but their forces manages to defeat her. The Avatar tries to convince her to join their side but is stopped by Leo, who takes Camilla away. As Leo prepares to fight the Avatar, Ryoma appears and repels Leo. With the Hoshidan family together again, they continue their adventures through Nohr. Due to the Nohrian blockade around the capital, the Avatar is forced to go through Mount Garou. There they encounter Keaton who, despite initial hostility, allows them to pass through. However, a magical land mine planted by Iago detonates, killing a Wolfskin and a fight ensues. At the end of the battle, the Avatar expresses regret fighting the Wolfskin people, but this though is dashed when the ground crumbles beneath them. As they fall, Kaze leaps in and grabs the Avatar, but the Avatar clings to Kaze's arm for dear life. Depending on the Avatar's support level with Kaze, a different scene unfolds. *If the Avatar does not achieve an A Rank or higher with Kaze, Kaze sacrifices himself by throwing the Avatar to Hinoka as the ground beneath him crumbles and he falls into the chasm. The Avatar grieves for his death, but knows that they have to move on. *If the Avatar has achieved an A or S Rank with Kaze, he notices a magic land mine and throws a Shuriken at it. The explosion throws both the Avatar and Kaze out of the cliff to safety. Grateful for Kaze's rescue, their bond is fortified and the Hoshidan army moves on. Shortly after leaving Mount Garou, Takumi has a critical fever and the Avatar decides to go search a Nohrian stronghold for medicine. They encounter Flora who offers to find the medicine they need. However Iago makes an appearance to take down the Avatar. After repelling Iago and his forces, they successfully find the medicine and Takumi is cured. Needing a place to rest, Flora suggest that they stay at the Ice Tribe Village and both the Avatar and Felicia are delighted by the idea. At the village, Flora leaves for a short time and returns with Nohrian soldiers. Hurt by her betrayal, the army defeats Flora and the Avatar questions why she attacked them. Flora explains that King Garon forced her to, lest she be killed by him. Unable to cope with her cowardice, Flora sets herself ablaze and dies, much to the Avatar and Felicia's sorrow. Later on, the Avatar passes through the Woods of the Forlorn, where they meet Leo again, who renounces his familial love for them and fights them. Despite his retainers and the Faceless horde, he is defeated and the Avatar cannot bring themselves to hurt him, and Leo is unable to bring himself to hurt them either. He apologizes for his actions and gives them a round-trip warp tome to Notre Sagesse. During their stay at Notre Sagesse, the Avatar flags down an old man, who directs them to the Sevenfold Sanctuary, where the Hoshidans face off against the shades of those that died there. After defeating the enemy, the group walks into the door and finds them back at town. The old man reveals himself as the Rainbow Sage they are looking for, and prepares the Seal of Flames ritual, giving them the Noble Yato. After using Leo's warp tome to take them back into the Woods of the Forlorn, they head north towards Fort Dragonfall, but are ambushed by Iago again. They escape the fortress and head out to sea. At sea, the Hoshidan siblings are notified of the battle front at home and take a shortcut through the Demon's Falls to reach the Nohrian capital of Windmire faster. When they reach Windmire, they are ambushed by Shura's gang, who demands the Avatar's Yato to be spared. After a battle, Shura swears loyalty to Ryoma after hearing of his royal status. Shura shows the group the underground life of Nohr and on the way, bump into Elise, who was selling flowers. Elise takes the group into a small house where her wetmother, Cassita, gives some information about Garon and two queens; Arete and Katerina. While on the way to castle Krakenburg's throne room, they are ambushed by Camilla after Elise's retainers thought they had kidnapped her. They manage to beat her in combat and reexplain the situation to her before proceeding. After exiting the secret tunnel, the Hoshidans find themselves in the middle of a training ground led by Hans. Han's soldiers are unable to defeat the Hoshidans, so Hans personally takes over, overwhelming the Avatar. Before Hans can land the killing blow, Lilith sacrifices herself. The Avatar, in a fit of rage, kills Hans after a short battle. Lilith talks with the Avatar one last time before dying, sending them into tears. However, Ryoma tells them that they cannot give up now, as they are getting closer and that she sacrificed herself to help their cause, giving new hope to the Avatar. After passing through the Great Staircase in Castle Krakenburg, the Avatar faces off against Xander. Midway through the duel, Elise sacrifices herself to prevent the Avatar from being struck by a fatal blow from Xander, shocking the two of them. The Avatar manages to beat Xander, who is proud that his sibling has now overcome the barriers at the start of the game before dying, sending them into tears. In the throne room, the Avatar attacks Garon for his actions in the war. They later obtain the Blazing Yato and beat Garon, but he still survives and transforms into the Dusk Dragon of Nohr. The Avatar protects Ryoma and Takumi from being killed, but fall into a near-death state. Inside their mind, they meet Flora, Lilith, Xander and Elise again and quickly realize this is just a dream. The four convince the Avatar to take arms again and fight for their allies, and after a gruesome battle, Garon is defeated. Garon returns to his human form, regaining his memories again before disappearing. The Avatar wonders if what Xander said was true, with Garon being "controlled" by someone else. The Avatar then mourns Azura's death as she had to use her full power on the dragon, which was too much for her, but promises to make the future better for everyone. At the end of the route, if the female Avatar marries Ryoma, she will rule alongside him as the new queen of Hoshido. Conquest When the Avatar sides with Nohr, they must revolutionize the Nohr kingdom from the inside.While do so,the Avatar decided to lure Garon to the Hoshido throne upon the invasion,in order to reveal the secret truth of Garon. If the female Avatar marries Xander, she will rule alongside him as the new queen of Nohr. Revelation When the Avatar sides with neither side, not wishing to hurt those they care about, they will be hunted down by both groups after they defeat commanding officers of both armies. They learn from Azura that there is a larger threat looming ahead that both sides do not know of, and will attempt to bring both sides together to face this threat. The Avatar leads them to face Anankos, a dragon of Valla. Upon defeating Anankos, the Avatar is crowned the new ruler of Valla and brings peace to all three kingdoms. On a side note, the Avatar learns that Azura is their cousin, from a resurrected Mikoto upon her defeat in chapter 24; however they never learn about the fact that Anankos is their birth father, nor do they learn that Lilith is their 'sister' due to separate vows of secrecy that Lilith and Mikoto made with Anankos's heart. Hidden Truths Personality The Avatar is a kind person who cares deeply for the people they love and will come to the aid of anyone who should ask them for it. Despite having been sheltered throughout all of their childhood, they are quite social and conversational, as well as persuasive to the point of convincing some enemy soldiers to join their cause. As they spent the majority of their time growing up within the walls of North Fortress, the Avatar is very curious about the outside world, and quite eager to come across new sights. As proven by their support conversations with Silas, however, this trait of theirs has somewhat diminished over time. As noted by many characters through out the series, the Avatar is rather naive, trusting individuals such as Zola in Birthright and Anthony in Revelation, both of which were tasked with killing them by Garon and Anankos respectively, and the shady situations about them. However, both Ryoma and Xander have stated that this trusting nature is what makes the Avatar so trustworthy themselves, and why so many people place their faith in them. According to Ryoma in Revelation, even when they were young, the Avatar displayed an honest, and kind mindset, which he described as the traits of a ruler. The Avatar also displays three distinct traits in Birthright, Conquest and Revelation: * In Birthright, they display a slight aggression towards Nohr, though they dislike the idea of having to fight their former Nohrian siblings. As many unavoidable deaths occur during this route, the Avatar grows increasingly hostile towards King Garon, Hans, and Iago for their disregard for human lives. However, they do their best to minimize casualties on the Nohrian front, only killing when necessary as they spared Zola simply because it is what Mikoto would have done and kept him alive due to the usefulness they could have from him in their onslaught of Nohr. * In Conquest, the Avatar is unwilling to take the lives of Hoshidans, even displaying some form of sadness of choosing their Nohrian siblings over their blood family, even though they don't agree with Garon's ways. They also resolve to try and change Nohr, and to end the war as quickly as possible. They also refrain from taking the lives of Hoshidans, resolving to end the war in their own way, a trait that earns the loyalty of Kaze. In a Support Conversation with Azura in Conquest, the Avatar also suffers from nightmares from having killed Hoshidans when they are presented no choice in the matter. * In Revelation, they are shown as incredibly selfless and caring towards their siblings of both families as they chose to side with neither Hoshido or Nohr, even though they knew they would lose everything by setting down such a path. As a result, they have shown an extremely strong desire to bring peace to both kingdoms to end the war between them and to stop Anankos' plans for the total annihilation of humanity, as shown throughout the story and their supports with Azura in the Revelation storyline. Regardless of what route they choose, the Avatar loves and cares deeply for both of their families, as they are reluctant to fight against them. The best known examples are their encounters with Takumi and Leo, where both try to kill the Avatar under the pretext of them being a traitor to Hoshido/Nohr, and the Avatar always tries to stop them from fighting, and spares their lives if possible. Another example of their kinship with their families from Nohr and Hoshido is in Revelation, where the Avatar refuses to side with neither countries, as they cannot bear to see their families go to war with one another. According to their supports, the Avatar can't cook at all. In one such case, they burn tea in their supports with Jakob. The Avatar is always willing to lend an ear to the troubles of their comrades, and will do whatever they can to help. Orochi states in her support with Ryoma that Mikoto was very fond of sweets just like the Avatar. The Avatar also inherits Anankos's apologetic attitude. The Avatar is also shown to be a very loving and protective parent, should they achieve an S-Support with any character besides Niles and Rhajat, depending on their gender. When Kana is attacked by invisible soldiers, they display nothing but righteous fury, stating that they will stain the fields of the Deeprealm with their blood in retaliation for trying to bring harm to Kana. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Supports The Avatar is unique, as they can support with every character in the game. The Avatar can also marry (S-Support) with any character of the opposite gender, including characters that cannot marry other characters and children characters (except Kana). The only exception to this is that male Avatars can also S-Support with Niles and female Avatars can also S-Support with Rhajat. Achieving an S-Support will result in the Avatar having a child named Kana whose gender is the opposite of the Avatar's. However, the Avatar will not have Kana or Nina if they have a same sex S-Support. Male Avatars can potentially be the father of Shigure. The Female Avatar can potentially be the mother of all children characters except Shigure. Class Sets 'Base Sets' |} The Avatar's secondary class is determined by the player during the creation of the Avatar. They cannot choose Songstress, Villager, Kitsune, or Wolfskin. 'Friendship/Partner Sets' The Avatar can use the Friendship Seal or Partner Seal to reclass into the base class of any unit that they achieve an A-Support or S-Support respectively, except for Azura, Mozu, Kaden, Keaton, Selkie, and Velouria, in which they adopt their secondary class. |-|Kiragi/Mozu/Setsuna/Takumi= |-|Gunter/Peri/Siegbert/Silas/Sophie/Xander= |-|Leo/Nyx/Odin/Ophelia= |-|Arthur/Charlotte/Keaton/Velouria= |-|Midori/Yukimura= |-|Benny/Effie/Ignatius= |-|Oboro/Shiro= |-|Laslow/Selena/Soleil= |-|Asugi/Kagero/Kaze/Saizo= |-|Rinkah= |-|Anna/Niles/Nina/Shura= |-|Azura/Caeldori/Hinoka/Reina/Shigure/Subaki= |-|Dwyer/Elise/Felicia/Flora/Forrest/Jakob= |-|Azama/Izana/Mitama/Sakura= |-|Fuga/Hana/Hinata/Hisame/Ryoma= |-|Hayato/Kaden/Orochi/Rhajat/Selkie= |-|Beruka/Camilla/Percy/Scarlet= Overall Base Class The Avatar, similar to the one in Awakening, is a mixed bag given that the player decides their assets and flaws, altering their overall growth rates and stat caps, as well as their secondary class. However, as the main Lord unit of the game, the Avatar plays a key role in the story and should not have any difficulties getting sufficient training. The Avatar serves as a great supporting unit as their Personal Skill, Supportive, gives any unit they support in battle a 10% hit rate boost as well as a 2 damage increase for their attacks and a 2 damage decrease for incoming damage. The Avatar also benefits strongly from Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter whose Personal Skills boost specifically the Avatar in battle when they are supporting them. Silas also benefits from the Avatar's presence on the battlefield as his personal skill activates when the Avatar loses half their health during a map, making the Avatar a great partner for him. As a Nohr Prince/Princess, their main two skills in this class are Nobility which furthers their experience gain so long as they have it equipped and Dragon Fang which not only has a high activation rate, but helps to boost damage to attacks, especially considering that it is the only attack skill learned in a base tier class, meaning they have an attack skill much sooner than most other units. They have two offensive options: Swords and Dragonstones, though the latter will not be available immediately. Because they can use Dragonstones, which now deals magic damage, they have the option to exploit the enemy's lower defensive stats, though it lacks range unlike in Awakening. They are the only unit the game that can wield Yato which, unlike most weapons in Fates, has no drawbacks or negative side effects from using it. In fact, as the story progresses in all three routes, it becomes stronger and gains more bonuses. It also is an important weapon in the final battle as it only loses 1/4 of its strength to the final boss while everyone else's attacks are reduced by half. It should also be noted that the Avatar is considered a Dragon Unit, regardless of their current class, and is susceptible to Wyrmslayers, Dragon Spirits, Marth's Falchion, and Lucina's Parallel Falchion. The Avatar has two promotion options: Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble. The Nohr Noble class is the Nohr promotion and is more focused on a pure offensive skill set including their first class skill Draconic Hex that drops all stats of all enemies the Avatar engages in battle by 4 and Nohrian Trust which allows them to utilize the battle skills of any support unit. They also gain the ability to use Tomes for potentially more magic damage as Dragonstones lack effect diversity and can only attack adjacent enemies. The Hoshido Noble is the Hoshido promotion and is more focused on supportive play highlighted by their new usage of staves. Their skills also supports this with Dragon Ward giving adjacent allies a slight chance to halve all incoming damage and Hoshidan Unity to increase the Avatar's skill activation rates. Although the Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble are restricted to Conquest and Birthright respectively, the player can use both in Revelation, allowing the Avatar to choose which role they wish to use. Secondary Class The Avatar's secondary class is determined by the player at the beginning of the game, though the Songstress, Villager, Wolfskin, and Kitsune classes are unavailable to be chosen. Nevertheless, the player can decide what class will benefit them the most on the playthrough, though all other classes are technically available to the Avatar anyways thanks to their special trait mentioned below. Partner and Friendship Class Options The Avatar has the unique ability in the game to support every single unit in the game and marry whoever the player chooses, though same-sex marriage is restricted to Niles and Rhajat. They also are able to use the Friendship Seal to reclass into the base class of as many units as they want so long as they have an A-Support with them and they are the same gender. Other than the restrictions of class placed on Birthright and Conquest since only half of Fates cast are available in each version, in the Revelation story, the Avatar essentially has access to all non-special classes in Fates. Unlike Awakening, even though they have access to all classes, they will be unable to acquire all skills in a single playthrough due to the new way of acquiring skills and the lack of level resets. However, with help of StreetPass Avatars or even succeeding playthroughs, they can eventually gather all skills. If skills are not an issue for the player, the greatest perk is that the Avatar can freely shift between classes to fulfill any role needed in the player's army and has the most flexible options of creating certain sets of skills on classes that are normally impossible or hard to create through other units in the army. Players should note that any children the Avatar has will be susceptible to Wyrmslayers, even though dragon blood flows through all the royal characters. This is because of the Avatar's ability to transform into a dragon as a result of being a manakete hybrid. Quotes Refer to Avatar (Fates)/Quotes. Possible Endings Birthright/Conquest ; Avatar - Crux of Fate : While no official records remain, tales of a hero spread across generations in songs and folktales. And while the stories varied, they all spoke of the hero's critical decision that led to peace. Male Avatar ;Avatar and Camilla :Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Avatar and Felicia : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Avatar and Setsuna : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ;Avatar and Selena : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. After marrying, he and his wife Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. Female Avatar ; Avatar and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was high in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Avatar and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Avatar and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Avatar and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Avatar and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Avatar and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Avatar and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. Revelation ; Avatar - King/Queen of Valla : After the war, the portal to the bottomless canyon was sealed forever-as was Anankos's body. Avatar was crowned King/Queen of Valla, and the three rulers forged a new era of peace ;Avatar and Azura :The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as a wise King of Valla. There are a few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Avatar and Subaki : The two spent the rest of their lives together. Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Subaki adapted quickly to royal leadership and became a great source of support for his wife. ; Avatar and Laslow : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Laslow dissapeared after the war, but one day he simply reappeared. He impressed at every royal dance. : : Super Smash Bros. Series ]] The Avatar, under their default name '''Corrin' (Kamui in the Japanese version), as well as their default Nohr Prince/Princess class appearances in Fates, is a DLC newcomer character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Nobunaga Shimazaki and Cam Clarke reprise their roles as the male Corrin and Satomi Sato and Marcella Lentz-Pope reprise their roles as the female Avatar. They were released on February 3rd, 2016. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U Corrin's main weapon is their signature sword, the Yato, in its Omega form. Corrin's unique trait revolves around their ability to shift parts of their bodies into their dragon forms as a reference to the attack animations of the Dragon Fang skill. Several of their standard moves are also references to various attacks in the Nohr Prince/Princess class such as their animation for Luna being their dash attack. For some of their smash attacks and their side special, they transform their arms into spear-like appendages, dealing extra damage if they strike an opponent with the tip of the spear. Their forward smash is unique as they can deal damage to opponents directly in front of them as they charge it since they hold the Yato blade slightly in front of them, allowing the rotating blades to strike an enemy. Special Moveset *'Regular Special: Dragon Fang Shot': Corrin charges a projectile attack from their transformed hand, but cannot be stockpiled. Enemies hit by this projectile are temporarily paralyzed. Corrin's hand also transforms during this move, biting any enemies within 1 character length of Corrin after launching this move. The projectile is larger and travels farther and the bite is also stronger and has higher knockback the longer this move is charged. *'Side Special: Dragon Lunge': Corrin performs a short hop if used on the ground. If Corrin uses Dragon Lunge during this move or while in the air, they will transform their arm into a lance and stab in a downward diagonal angle away from Corrin. If the stab connects with terrain including the floor, walls, or even crates and barrels, Corrin will temporarily suspend themselves in the air. If an enemy is hit during the terrain stab, they will be temporarily pinned. From their suspended position, Corrin can either perform a forward or reverse kick if the player pushes their control stick forward or backwards respectively, jump by pressing up, or cancel by pressing nothing. Like all of Corrin's lance moves, Corrin will deal more damage if the enemy is struck by the tip of their lance. *'Up Special: Dragon Ascent': Corrin sprouts their wings and launches themselves vertically. The move has a wide attack range and will carry any enemies that makes contact with the move upward with them. Corrin's flightpath using this move can be alterned before the move is executed. With no input, the upward momentum is slightly higher than their standard jump. Pressing towards the direction they are facing will give the move more speed and horizontal movement at a slight cost of some vertical height. Pressing the opposite direction they are facing doubles the vertical height with no horizontal movement. *'Down Special: Counter Surge': Corrin transforms into their dragon form and counters an incoming attack by stomping on the ground, causing a small surge of water to erupt underneath them, dealing a minimum of 10% damage with a multiplier of x1.3. However, the knockback of this move launches the enemy vertically, rather than horizontally like the rest of the Fire Emblem cast. It also hits on both sides, making it capable of hitting multiple opponents at once. Another unique property is that the counter is that Corrin evades the attack when performing it, meaning that attacks can go through the counter, hitting other opponents behind them before receiving the counter damage. *'Final Smash: Torrential Roar': Corrin stabs the ground, causing a current a third the distance of Final Destination around them to erupt with a burst of water, dealing 5% damage to all those who are hit by the move. Corrin then transforms into their dragon form and unleashes a huge torrent of water from their mouth, dealing 35% damage. 3DS Info Wii U Info Etymology In Hinduism, an Avatar is a terrestrial manifestation of a deity. The term is commonly used to refer to an entity that represents the player in a video game. Kamui is the word for a divine being in Ainu mythology, although it is almost never written with kanji in modern times. Kamui is also a Japanese word; in a more general Japanese context, Kamui refers to the might and majesty of the gods, particularly the Shintō Kami. This is more to tie the Avatar's roots to the Hoshido kingdom which is based on feudal Japan. Corrin may be a variation of Corin which is the French variant of Quirinus. Quirinus was the Sabine god of war. This could be a reference to the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr in which the Avatar is caught in the middle of. Quirinus is also derived from the Sabine word quirus, which means "spear." Corin is also a male Irish name meaning 'spear bearer', further referencing how the Avatar is forced to take up arms by circumstances. Quirinus was also an epithet of Janus, the two-faced Roman god of beginnings, transitions, doors and endings. This two-faced nature could represent the Avatar's dual nature as Royalty of both Hoshido and Nohr, and the role of presiding over the beginning and end of conflict, hence war and peace, is a part of FE14's story. It is also notable that "Quirinus" is phonetically similar to the Kirin, which is a variant spelling of "Qilin"; this was a mythical, cloven-hoofed, two-horned beast that was prominent in Eastern Asian culture and which the Avatar's dragon form strongly resembles. Corrin may also be a variation of Corinne which is, in turn, the English and French variant of Corinna. It derives itself from the Greek word κόρη (kore), meaning "maiden." In Greek mythology, this is the epithet of Persephone, who was kidnapped from her mother, Demeter, by Hades to become his wife. This could be reflecting the Avatar's own kidnapping from their family at the hands of King Garon. Also, after Persephone was kidnapped, Demeter, who was the goddess of the harvest, neglected her duties in her search for her daughter, resulting in poor crop harvests and harsh weather. Interestingly, these are exactly the same conditions that Nohr, the kingdom in which the Avatar is raised in, is subjugated to. Corinna is also the name of a Greek Lyric Poet from the 5th century BCE. It fell into common usage following the 17th century poem "Corinna's going a-Maying" by Robert Herrick, whilst Corrine did not become popular until Madame de Staël's 19th century novel of the same name. This may be another reference to Nohr as it is based on 5th to 19th century Europe. Trivia *Both Avatars' official artwork depicts them wielding Yato. *Both of the English male Avatar's voice actors are shared with other characters. Cam Clarke is shared with Arthur and Yuri Lowenthal is shared with Ricken, Kiragi, and Marth. **One of the female Avatar's voice actresses, Marcella Lentz-Pope, is shared with Scarlet. **Both Avatars' Japanese voice actors, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Satomi Sato, share their voice actors with both genders of Kana. *If the Avatar is male, there will be an equal amount of male and female royal siblings (5 males and 5 females). However, if the Avatar is female, the majority amount of royal siblings will be female (4 males and 6 females). *The Male Avatar in Fates is the second playable male unit to wield Dragonstones after Bantu. **Both genders of the Avatar are the only Lord character that are able to use Dragonstones. ** Both Avatars are the first dragon-blooded characters that can freely shapeshift parts of their body into their dragon forms, including changing their body parts in different ways like shifting their hand into a sharp spear or a dragon like mouth that shoots their dragonbreath. Kana is the second to possess this ability. ** While in their dragon form, they have a watery effect with occasional water splashes under their feet and bubbles. *While the Female Avatar can freely reclass into all non-special classes in Revelation using nothing but Friendship Seals, the Male Avatar does not have this ability as the Oni Savage class is only available to the Avatar if he chooses it as his secondary class or if he marries Rinkah. * The Avatar's default name in the Japanese version is shared with Kamui from Fire Emblem Gaiden. * The official artwork of the female Avatar shows her having two left feet. This is most likely an overlooked error. ** The artwork on the official website was later modified to show the correct feet. * In the boxart covers for Birthright and Conquest, the male Avatar is depicted on the Hoshido side, while the female Avatar is siding with the Nohr side. **Incidentally, in the Cipher trading card game, the male Avatar is often shown as a Hoshido Noble (the Avatar's Hoshido-exclusive class change) while the female Avatar is often shown as a Nohr Noble (the Avatar's Nohr-exclusive class change). In third series of the trading card game, the master cards of the Male Avatar depict him as a Nohr Noble and the Female Avatar is depicted as a Hoshido Noble. ***In both the second and third series of Fates' characters in the Cipher trading card game, the Male Avatar is always shown with his Hoshido siblings, and the Female Avatar is always with her Nohr siblings. This extends into when the Hoshido siblings are shown in Nohr exclusive classes for the Male Avatar, and the Nohr siblings were shown in Hoshido exclusive classes for the Female Avatar. * The Avatar is the first Lord character in the series to have a branching promotion from their base class (only in Revelation route). * The Female Avatar came in 1st in the Nintendo Official Popularity Poll for females while the Male Avatar came in 5th for males. ** The Avatar came 3rd in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *In The Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book early concept art show that the Avatar at one point was going to have the Nohr royal color scheme but was scrapped for the black and silver color scheme instead. This early concept also depicted the Avatar with longer ears similar in length to Tiki's. **The designer and development team apparently had trouble deciding the avatar's hair color; the default white hair was their first choice but was changed to black (which they likely inherited from their mother Mikoto) before reverting back to the original default hair color. *Corrin is the only Nintendo First-Party DLC Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. **They are also the only DLC character with gender variants. **They are the only Fire Emblem representative to not enter a stage via a Warp circle. **Corrin is the only character in Smash 4 whose debut game was released after the release of Smash 4. This makes them the newest character chronologically in terms of the Smash cast's debut game releases. **Female Corrin's tights were altered in Smash 4 to cover her inner thighs, likely to avoid a higher rating from the ESRB for Smash 4's E10+ rating. *The Avatar is the second character in the series to be born from a dragon deity; the other being Tiki. *The Male Avatar can have an S-Support with the also male Niles, while the Female Avatar can S-Support the also female Rhajat. This makes them the first lead characters of the series who can potentially marry characters of the same gender. **Unlike the Japanese version, the English version supports between both genders are identical to one another. *The Avatar has three unique critical quotes depending on which route you take. *The Avatar has the most retainers out of both royal families, having 5. They are Felicia, Flora, Jakob, Gunter, and Kaze (if you get an A-Support with him) *The Female Avatar of Fates is the first Avatar in the series to be considered the most popular in the official popularity polls on the site. *When inviting Kaze into their room, he'll comment that the Avatar is apparently a great piano player. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Manakete